


How do you cope with it?

by Buttonforbutter



Category: DCU, Green Lantern - All Media Types, The Flash (Comics), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-16 18:40:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16500662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buttonforbutter/pseuds/Buttonforbutter
Summary: Barry is getting flashbacks to when he mom died and his usual coping methods aren't working. He goes to Hal and asks him how does he cope with his father's death when regular coping skills aren't working. Barry might've regretted asking Hal that but at least he has a new coping skill.Also, this gets really depressing at one point because I really need to write an angst story. That's probably what my next story is going to be about.





	How do you cope with it?

**Author's Note:**

> Oh no. I started writing a novel on November first. I love writing these short stories and I want to write more but I don't know how much short stories I'll write in November because I have to write around 2,000 words per day. Hopefully I won't die and when December rolls around, I'll be busting short stories out like as if short stories were people breathing. Also, I'm sick and I don't know what I have.

'God dammit, nothing seems to be working. I took a run, a shower, I wrote down my feelings, which made it worse, I even tried baking cookies. They were supposed to be cheer you up cookings but I somehow made depression cookies. They're so sad that even Mr. Sadness himself, Bruce Wayne, wouldn't eat them. They didn't taste bad, they just made you sad. Maybe if I became a poet that would make me happy. Oh wait, poets are depressed.' Barry was lost in his thoughts. He just wanted to feel better but everything he did made him feel worse. 

Barry got up and decided it would be a good idea to run to Hal's house and see how Hal copes with the lost of his father when nothing else works. So, he did just that. Tapping into the speed force and heading down to California. He didn't try running as fast as he could. Barry managed to make it to his house in ten seconds normal people time and a lot longer in speedster time.

When Barry arrived, he knocked on Hal's door. The last time he barged in, Hal was doing some girl in the kitchen. It wasn't the most pleasant walk in he ever had but it was far from the worst. The worst he ever had was when he walked in his parent's room to get a coloring book. Let's just say that Barry never exactly got the coloring book that night, instead he got the most awkward talk of his life.

The door opened after twenty seconds of waiting. Hal was at the other side of the door when it had opened. He looked like he had just gotten out of bed. He rubbed his eyes and yawned before staring at me. Then his eyes widen and he quickly closed the door.

"Hal please let me in." I said through the now closed door. With anyone else I would've opened up the door but both Hal and I understand each other's personal space. 

"I'm sorry, I'm not looking my best right now. I just got out of bed." Hal said. I could tell he was leaning on the door through the way of how his voice was projected. Then I heard some shuffling. He was probably moving away from the door.

I placed my hand on the door. "Wait Hal! Please, let me in. I'm going through a midlife crisis and I need your help. Besides, I don't care what you look like. I've seen you all bloody before. Seeing you just out of bed isn't too bad." I said. 

The door knob turned with the door opening after it. Hal didn't look any better than before, nor worse. I pushed Hal back, walked in, and closed the door behind me. "What do you want to talk about?" Hal asked while he styled his hair with his hands. 

"I can't stop thinking about my mom. I've tried literally every coping skill and I can't stop thinking about her." I paused for a moment before continuing. "Do you know of any other coping skills that could help me?" I finally asked the question that had been the reason of why I came over to Hal's house in the first place.

"Yeah, I know something that works." Hal said with a smirk. He was probably going to drag me to a bar and get me drunk, then he'd flirt with a girl and try to get me to flirt with a girl but I wouldn't. Then I'd be left alone until some hot dude would come into a bar and we'd hit on each other but then Hal would be ready to go and the most I'd get is the hot dude's phone number and I'd have to do him later because I'm the only who knows that I'm gay.

I told Iris that I was gay. She was so upset that she went on a car ride. She wasn't paying attention to where she was driving and next thing I knew, she wasn't with me anymore. Somedays I which I hadn't told her, or I went out to look for her and save her.

I didn't tell anyone after that. I didn't want anyone to suffer the same fate as her. I also didn't want the people I love most to leave me. I almost told Bruce one time. I know that he's fine with gay people but I didn't tell him. I didn't tell him or anyone because I'm a coward.

If during a JL meeting I could just scream, "I like dudes." That would help me tremendously. But like I said, I'm a coward.

Hal grabbed my hand and lead me to his room. At this point I was confused. I got even more confused when Hal pushed me down on his bed. Then, he got on top of me and I knew exactly what was about to go down. 

"H-Hal, what are you doing?" I asked. I knew what he was doing, I just wanted him to confirm it himself. I always had this crush on him that was as big as his ego but I never told anyone. 

"I seen your search history on your laptop the other day. And then after that I seen the drafts that were in your mail that had your undying love for me but you never sent them to me. So long story short, you're gay and in love with me. And I love you too." Hal whispered in my ear before taking my shirt off. I couldn't believe this was happening. I must've been dreaming, right?

"Wait Hal," I said while pushing his chest back. "How come you never told me this before?" I asked him. He took of his shirt and kissed my forehead. His lips would be far from ideal from a normal person's standards. Chapped, tough, and not to soft but for me, it was pure heaven. 

"Because it would be weird to ask you out after- you know your wife and stuff. And even before that, I thought you were totally straight. I mean, you did give off gay vibes but every nerd gives me gay vibes." Hal explained. I gave him a teasing push.

He put his lips on mine and let me just say, it felt like I gave my life saving to charity, because I felt really happy. I put my hands on his shoulders and he started to unbutton my jeans. He then unzipped them and took both my jeans and boxers off of me. He also took my socks and shoes off.

I took his sweat pants off. Taking his clothes off was much easier than taking off mine. he had on a shirt and sweatpants. No underwear, socks, shoes, and no buttons or zippers.

His hands roamed down my hips which made me shudder and inhale a cold breath. The room felt cold but I felt on fire. Hal was the very reason why my body felt like it was on fire. Since this was Hal, I didn't want this to stop, not in a million years. 

He reached over to his nightstand and grabbed a bottle that was sitting on the top of his nightstand. Of course, it was lube. He poured a five star amount on two of his fingers. He put them down to my ass. I knew what was going to happen next. And since I was a speedster, it wasn't going to be as painful as a normal person. 

He put one finger in and I moaned with pleasure instantly. Hal was looked somewhat shocked by my moan. "Geez Barry, I knew you could heal fast but not that fast. Or have you been putting something up there a lot recently?" Hal jokingly asked me. I wanted to say something back but the only noise that I would let out were moans.

"Just fuck me already." Is what I managed to say. I wish that I had said something else. It's not that I didn't mean it but that typical me would've said roasted Hal before demanding him to do me. I guess having only pleasure on your mind can make you think differently.

"Not going to argue with that." Hal said before taking his finger out and rubbing the unused lube that was on his fingers onto his dick.  His dick was just the size that I had imagined it be. six inches, not too big, not too small, absolutely perfect.

He lined up his dick with my entrance before ramming it in. I wrapped my arms around Hal's head and started clawing at his back. He pulled back and thrusted himself back into me. I moaned out really loud. It's not like anyone but Hal and I were going to hear us.

He started grunting as he continued to slam into me over and over again. I felt him brush past my sweet spot. Even for a speedster like me, everything was going way to fast. I knew my climax was soon.

Hal bit into my shoulder as he continued to fuck me mercilessly. He continued hitting that spot even though I never told him that was my spot. He knew most likely from everytime he would hit that spot, I would tense up a bit and then claw at his back harder than before.

"C-cum inside me." I said before I came. I felt warmness pool on my stomach, then I felt it inside of my ass. This was the best sex I had ever had with anyone. If I had sex with Hal years ago, I'd probably crave it on the daily.

Hal pulled his softening dick out of me and laid down to my right. He panted to catch his breath but I didn't need to catch mine. 

"That was amazing." Hal said when he finally caught his breath. I blushed after he said that. It felt amazing to me too and to think that the guy I had been in love with for a while thought that the sex he just had to me was also amazing made me feel like I accomplished something that day.

"Yeah, it was." I simply said. I could've written a story about what happened but all I said were three simple words because that's how our feelings for each other were. Simple.

"So did you forget about it?" Hal asked. I was so confused. Was I supposed to bring him something? Say something? Do something? I didn't know what he meant. I wanted to ask him but I felt like it would be better if I asked him first because I didn't want to look like a total fool if what I forgot was something important.

"What did I forget?" I questioned after a fifteen second battle went on inside my head. Hal laughed and I felt myself blushing for a different reason now. I didn't know if I should've felt dumb or not but my brain was going down the dumb route.

"It's nothing, I'm glad you forgot about it. For now, we need to take a shower." Hal said. His half assed answer didn't help me at all. At least I could take a shower with him and think about something else. Then maybe we could cuddle and watch a movie or two before we would fall asleep.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Beep beep, romaine salad. 
> 
> I was not proud of how this one turned out. I'm sorry if it's absolute garbage.
> 
> Yet again, I didn't proofread this. If there's any mistakes, just comment them down below.


End file.
